1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a table saw, more particularly to a table saw with a shaving collecting mechanism which is driven by a motor that drives a saw blade.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIG. 1, in a co-pending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/925,346, abandoned on Dec. 30, 2003, entitled “Table Saw”, which claims priority of Taiwanese Application No. 092210018, there is provided a table saw 10 which is shown to include a mounting frame 11, a worktable 12 which is turnably mounted on a top end of the mounting frame 11, a support seat 13 which is movably disposed in the mounting frame 11 along a curved sliding path, a transmission unit 14 which is mounted to the support seat 13, a blade unit 15 which is driven by the transmission unit 14, and a height adjusting unit 16 and an inclination adjusting unit 17 which are disposed to respectively adjust a height position and an angular position of a saw blade 151 of the blade unit 15 relative to the worktable 12.
Since a large amount of wood shavings is generated during a sawing operation of the table saw 10, collecting means is needed to collect the wood shavings without obstruction to the adjustment of the angular position of the saw blade 151.